finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clavat
The Clavat is one of the four tribal groups from the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series. They are usually the games' main characters. Profile Clavats are the closest of the tribes to resemble humans. Since most of them are farmers, they are seen wearing farmer type clothing. Their hair colors range from blond, brown, red, and black. They can interbreed with both Lilties and Selkies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Clavats are peaceful farmers or ranchers, though due to the necessity of crystal caravans there are several who do fight. In battle, Clavats use a sword and shield, often using slash-based movements as a result of, or possibly resulting in, an inclination towards single edged blades similar to scimitars. Clavats have the most balanced skills out of the four races and play like a "newbie" character. Clavats are jack-of-all-trades good in any situation. With their high Defense, they can take damage, and because they do not excel in a particular area, they can be either magic or melee users. The Clavats appear in almost all cities (Leuda appears to be the only exception) and are almost the exclusive race in the Fields of Fum. Being the main inhabitants of Fields of Fum, and given the fact the fields supply most of the world's produce, this would make them an important race, albeit not one with much strength to conquer like the Lilties. Clavat characters include Gurdy, Hurdy, Roland, and the entire Fum Caravan. Princess Fiona is half Clavat and half Lilty. Supplementary material refers to the male Clavat as Ciaran and the female Clavat as Erin.http://ffcrystalchronicles.tumblr.com/image/73352924882 Clavats NPCs FFCC Ultimania.jpg|NPC Clavats (Ultimania). Clavats Male FFCC Ultimania.jpg|Male Clavats (Ultimania). Female Clavats FFCC ultimania.jpg|Female Clavats (Ultimania). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The main characters in Story Mode, Yuri and Chelinka, are Clavats. Other important characters who are Clavats includes Latov and Aleria, the parents of the main characters. Princess Tilika, the daughter of King Kolka, is half Clavat and half Selkie. Their main weapon are swords. They have high Attack and Defense, have the highest HP of all the Tribes, and are a well balanced, easy to use race. When they begin, they will be able to chain up to three attacks, but as they level up, it will go to five. They are the only race that can use a "Downward Thrust" attack. This attack is also used to push down Iron Switches. Their Tribe Ability is the homing Charge Attack. They enter a stance charging energy in to their weapons to lunge at a targeted enemy. Using the touch screen, players can lunge at whoever they tap on the screen (specially useful in boss fights were the player needs to target specific parts of the monster's body to deal extra damage and to flee from trappable moves). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The main character, King Leo, is a Clavat. Other important characters who are Clavats included Leo's father, King Epitav. Chancellor Chime, Leo's mentor and sister figure, is half Clavat and half Selkie. The majority of people in the Kingdom and Adventures who can be recruited are Clavats, as other races must be purchased as downloadable content. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Clavats are one of the four playable tribes. In addition, another main NPC, Sherlotta, is a Clavat. They are a flexible class and are proficient in both magic and fighting skills. They can equip their standard swords, as well as axes now. |valign="top"| ;Abilities |} The game offers twelve default names for Clavat characters: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The main character, Layle, is a Clavat. Clavats are seen throughout the game, most heavily concentrated in farmlands, the Rivelgauge Monastery, and in the Vineyard. They are stereo-typically a poor yet peaceful race. Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Clavat appear on many trading cards. Clavat TCG.png|Trading card. Clavat2 TCG.png|Trading card. Clavat3 TCG.png|Trading card. ClavatWarrior TCG.png|Trading card. ClavatWarrior2 TCG.png|Trading card. ClavatWarrior3 TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery Clavat Artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Clavat. Clavat Female FFCC.png|''Crystal Chronicles, Female Clavat 3D-White Warrior M.jpg|''My Life as a King'', Warrior Clavat 3D-White Warrior F.jpg|''My Life as a King'', Warrior Clavat Ffccking Clavat Warriors.png|''My Life as a King'', Warrior Clavats Trivia *The female Clavat White Cap design in the original Crystal Chronicles, is based on a basic White Mage cloak. Referneces de:Clavat ru:Клават Category:Clavat Category:Races in the Crystal Chronicles series